<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexplainable by donsboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246656">Unexplainable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy'>donsboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Reflection, being in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch reflects on Life and Love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexplainable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hutch knows that there are some things you might not be able to see, but you know they're still there. Things like a memory of a love that went wrong, or the feel of a tear as it slips down your cheek in the dark, or even a heart as it slowly breaks in two.<br/>
You can't draw out on paper pain feels, or even describe what pain looks like. You can't see where Love goes when it dies, and you can't see the tears, even though you know that your heart sometimes cries.</p><p>	You can't see a how empty a soul is inside, you can't see the future or know how long anything: Love, life, etc. will last. Hutch finds himself wondering just how long things are gonna last with he and Starsky sometimes, but then he realizes that it's best that he don't know. Especially since there are some things that can't be explained.</p><p>	See, Hutch know a lot about some of these things first-hand because he's been there a time or two. Not anymore,  and never again. At least not as long as Starsky is around. Truth be known, whatever it is that keeps him and Starsky together can stay a mystery from now on as long as it makes Hutch feel this damn good trying to figure it out!</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>